Sisuke of Many Villages
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: Sisuke is about to be assinged a mission that has her moving to different villages. Will she ever get through this? Or no?
1. Chapter 1

**Sisuke: **Hey guys!

**Rairox64: **Wat up anime lovers!

**OMGitsgreen: **Hey hey hey!

**FunnySmartCuteKid:** Yo peoples of fanfiction!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Hey guys!

**Luis (owner is Rairox64): **Why am I here?!

**Sisuke: **Just explain the story!

**Luis (owner is Rairox64): **No!

**AsTallasNaruto: **I'll do it! God!

.......

**AsTallasNaruto:** This story is about Sisuke-

**Sisuke: **Not meh! My RPC! Sisuke **UCHIHA!**

**AsTallasNaruto: **Anyway, its about Sisuke who gets a mission that she has to accomplish on her own.

**Sisuke: **This is just the intro.

**Luis (Owner is rairox64): **Sisuke does not own Naruto, or her co-hosts! She just owns AsTallasNaruto and FunnySmartCuteKid's usernames.

**Sisuke: **So true.

**Rairox64:** On with the story! 

Chapter 1: Intro 

"Sisuke is one of the best kunoichi of the leaf village," Shizune said. "She should be really good material for this mission."

"I know. But still." Tsunade said, "There's no way she will accept this."

"My lady. She has traveled to many villages looking for Naltia and Izzy. She is still looking for Sasuke. May I remind you that she is very adaptable to different villages?" Shizune announced.

"I know, but… Urgh! Fine. We'll have her do this mission." Tsunade answered.

The Hidden Village of the Leaf is the village with the most population of ninja. Here we have Sisuke Uchiha. Sisuke Uchiha is the identical twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. When she was five years old, She got beaten by her dad, Fugaku Uchiha, because of a big secret. Inside Sisuke's soul there is a demon. That demon's name is Madara, named after the great grandfather of the Uchiha Clan. She got beat up senseless every night until the Uchiha clan's massacre. She was a nice little kid, nothing could go wrong. She was really nice to her little brothers and sisters. She was really nice to Itachi, too. Sisuke had a best friend when she was 7. Her name was Laurona Mitsuki.

Laurona Mitsuki was Sisuke's best friend ever since they were two years old. They used to do everything together. Play, hangout, eat lunch, you name it. She was the same age of Sisuke when she died. It was all Orochimaru's fault.

Over the years, Sisuke has developed hatred for Itachi and Orochimaru. But she would never show it.

With the confidence of a leader, and the beauty of a rose, she was one of the best students in the academy. Sisuke was on Team 9 with team mates Manji Haruno and Yahito Uzumaki. She was right in the middle of a love triangle with them. Yahito loved Sisuke, but Sisuke loved Manji. And Manji, though he never showed it, he loved Sisuke more than anyone else in the world.

Sisuke, sometimes, would forget her headband for training, and would always get yelled at by her sensei, Ami Yuuhi. But Sisuke, though as forgetful as she was, would always try to repay for her mistakes by training for so long, that she would have bloody hands by the end of the day.

Sisuke has been keeping a secret from her village for so long, that if she told someone, she would kill that person. She has a rare ability called "White Magic". This ability of her's is really handy. And only a few people, that she knows, have it. For Manji's birthday, she gave a bit of her white magic to him for protection. For her sister, Kataria, she gave some of her white magic for Christmas.

White magic gives Sisuke the ability to heal herself, and give her new techniques. She can revive, summon weapons, make clones, heal, and become powerful.

Sisuke and Sasuke have something called, "Twin Telepathy". Twin Telepathy is a good and a bad thing to have amongst twins. When ever Sasuke gets hurt on a mission, Sisuke gets cuts on her body that explode with blood. On the first A-ranked mission that team 7 had, Sisuke got hurt so badly, that she almost died by the loss of blood.

What adventures a wait Sisuke once she is assigned the mission? Will she ever accept it? Will she? Or no? What is the mission? And why does only Sisuke have to do it?

**Sisuke**: And that's how it goes.

**OMGitsgreen**: That was short

**Sisuke**: I was under pressure!

**AsTallasNaruto**: Of what?

**Sisuke**: You're sister. She wants me to read the twilight book.

**FunnySmartCuteKid**: Oh god...

**Sisuke**: Lemme guess. Every girl in your school is reading it, too?

**FunnySmartCuteKid**: Yep.

**OMGitsgreen** and**Rairox64: **Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Assigned

**Sisuke: **It's that time again!

**OMGisgreen: **Yay!

**Luis (owned by Rairox64): **For what?

**Rairox64: **The second chapter of...

**AsTallasNaruto **and **FunnySmartCuteKid: **Sisuke of Many Villages!

**Sisuke: **Yay! I am so glad, guys! -glomps AsTallasNaruto and FunnySmartCuteKid-

**AsTallasNaruto: **Why?

**Sisuke:** Because! I actually **WORKED **my butt off doing this chapter! -laughs-

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Happeh, huh.

**Sisuke: **Yep! Now, you guys. I do not, repeat: do NOT, own Naruto. Kishi-sensei does.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Kishi-sensei?

**Sisuke: **Masashi Kishimoto The REAL creator of Naruto. Who's cousin has a youtube. -smiles-

**AsTallasNaruto: **On with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Assigned

One day, Sisuke was told by Naruto that Tsunade needed her for something. So, she went to the hokage's office.

"Tsunade. I see that you need me for something. What is it?" Sisuke asked.

"Communications with the other villages have been disconnected. I need you to go on this A-ranked mission for the sake of the leaf village. There might be a chance that you might get Sasuke back." Tsunade announced.

"So… What do you want me to do?" Sisuke asked.

"Sisuke. I want you to move to another Village." Tsunade announced.

"What? I have to what?" Sisuke was shocked.

"I need you to MOVE to another village. Since Sasuke and Teshamari are gone, you have no right to be here anymore."

"But my lady! What about Kataria! Naltia! Izzy! Whitey! My clan!" Sisuke shouted at Tsunade. Tears were about to stream down her pretty face.

"We'll tell them except Naltia you went on a mission with Sakura and Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"Why not tell Naltia?" Sisuke started to cry.

"Naltia is one of the most trusted people of the Uchiha Clan that can keep a secret for many years." Tsunade stated.

"Oh… Oh! Okay. When does my mission start?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Lady Tsunade, Sisuke needs answer." Shizune said.

"Sisuke. You mission starts tomorrow." Tsunade told Sisuke.

That's when everything in Sisuke's past was about to crash. She couldn't move when Tsunade said that word right in her face. She just froze there. Here eyes filling up with tears.

"Th-Th-Thank you Lady Hokage." Sisuke bowed and walked out of the room.

Sisuke was about to cry on the bench when she had to think about the fact that she had to leave the next day. She saw to her distance that her friends, Sakura, Naruto, Yahito, and little brother Naltia were waiting for here. She ran over to naruto and cried on his shoulder. After she cried, She told them everything.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow. Huh." Naruto asked.

"Sisuke…. You didn't have to accept it." Sakura announced.

"Sakura. Tsunade told me 'no exceptions'. I had to accept it. No matter what the cause was." Sisuke's tears were strolling down her beautiful face.

"Sis, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Naltia stated to his older sister.

"Naltia… Thank you." She hugged her little brother. To ease the pain. "You always knew how to cheer me up when ever I was depressed." Sisuke started to cry again.

"Sisuke," Yahito started. Sisuke looked up. "I know you loved Manji, and our team, but I just can't bear seeing you cry, again." Yahito gave Sisuke his bandana.

"Yahito… you're bandana?" Sisuke was speechless.

"Sisuke. I want you to take my lucky head band. For protection." Yahito smiled. The wind blew through his silky orange spiky hair.

"Yahito. I promise. When I get back from this mission, I'll hang out with you for a week!" Sisuke was graced to have such great friends.

"Hey! Sisuke! Naltia! Time for dinner! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sisuke's sister Kataria shouted.

Sisuke wiped off her tears. "Guys. I'll miss you all. But now, my sis says we got to go home. C'mon Naltia." Naltia got on to Sisuke's back. "I'll miss you guys." Sisuke waved them goodbye. She then took herself and Naltia home so they could eat dinner. The next day, would be the start of her new life.

What village will Sisuke be going to? What people will she meet during the mission? Will the people she meet accept her as who she is? Be sure to read the next chapter of, Sisuke of Many Villages!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sisuke: **Glad that's done! Woo!

**OMGitsgreen: **Yeah, but you only have 10 more chapters to go!

**Sisuke:** NICE!!! *pissed*

**AsTallasNaruto: **Calm down, Sisuke!

**OMGitsgreen: **What now! Gonna cry?

**Sisuke: **Hell no! Why would I cry! A ninja never cries!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You're not even a ninja!

**Sisuke: **A fan can dream. Can't she?

**Rairox64:** Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Hidden Village of Fire

**Sisuke: **Hey guys!

**AsTallasNaruto: **What's up?

**OMGitsgreen: **Dattebayo!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Believe it!

**Sisuke: ***sings* Let me break the ice!

**OMGitsgreen: **What the fuck!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Okay...

**Sasuke: **Hey guys.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You came at the wrong time, dude.

**Sisuke: **Let me break the ice! Allow me to get you right!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Britney Spears?

**Sisuke: **Yep!

**Sasuke: **Sisuke does not, repeat: DOES NOT, out Naruto. Got it?

**Sisuke: **But I do own AsTallasNaruto and FunnySmartCuteKid's usernames! ^3^ *glomps those two people*

**AsTallasNaruto **and **FunnySmartCuteKid: **=_= On with the story!

Chapter 3 Village of Fire

On the sunrise of a beautiful day in Konoha, when Sisuke got out of her bed, early.

"Sasuke… Teshamari… I miss you guys so much."

She started to cry into her pillow, but stopped since she would wake everybody up if she did. When Sisuke got out of her bed, she saw Naltia. Sleeping at the side of her bed with a letter in his hand. Sisuke picked up Naltia and put him gently in Sasuke's bed. After she did that, she took away the letter from Naltia quickly. She kissed her little brother's forehead as her gently fell asleep. She got ready for her mission in a flash. Her outfit was simple. She was wearing a death-grey shirt given by Sasuke for her thirteenth birthday, a pair of true blue jean shorts her sister Teshamari gave to her for Christmas, and her lucky necklace. Her lucky necklace was given by her mother when Sisuke turned five on July 23rd. She held her necklace tightly for five minutes. Sisuke then put her hair in a ponytail. She got on her sandals and opened the door quietly. Sisuke read the letter. She was going to the Hidden Village in the Fire. Tears seemed to fall out of her eyes. She wiped them off and said goodbye to her clan. She started to run, when she saw an image of Sasuke and her sister Teshamari smiling at her. _I'm coming to get you guys. _She thought, _I won't let the clan die out like this, anymore. I'm going to get you guys back. I promise. _When Sisuke got to the gates she said goodbye to Konoha. Then she ran out the gate to the Village of Fire.

Sisuke was running for five hours, in counting. But she wasn't going to give up yet. _I'm almost there!_ She thought. She stopped running because of the memories of her and Sasuke and her with Teshamari. She started to cry again. Then… She heard something. The bushes were rustling.

"Who's there?!" Sisuke jumped back and pulled out a kunai. "Come out if your strong!" She yelled. "Tsukyomi!" A voice called out. "Uhh…" Sisuke passed out.

Three hours later, Sisuke woke up in a hospital. "Ugrh… Damn… What happened?" She asked, moaning, trying to open her eyes. "You're in the hospital." Sisuke was shocked when she heard a voice. She looked up, and it was a boy. He looked like her age. Maroon-like hair. Jean-colored Pants and shirt. He had different colored eyes. One orange and one magenta. He was smiling right at Sisuke. "My name is Ryu Akari. Of the Fire Village." He greeted her. " My name is Sisuke Uchiha." She said, "I'm here for the mission." "I know." He said. Sisuke was shocked. "Huh? You okay, Sisuke?" Ryu got close to her. They were practically touching foreheads. Sisuke didn't move. Ryu back away from her slowly.

"I'll get an icepack for your head." He left the room. Sisuke felt like she was about to cry. "I made it." She said with tears in her eyes. "I actually made it." Tears were falling down her beautiful face, again. "Sasuke, Teshamari, I'll see you soon." She was crying into her pillow when Ryu came back in with the icepack. She got her face out of her pillow. "Woah! Sisuke! You okay?" Sisuke nodded. "You lost someone. Someone important to you. Didn't you." He said, frowning. "I lost two people. They're missing nin. I'll tell you when I get a new team." "Okay. Oh! You're on my team. So when you recover from your injuries, you can tell me and my teammate everything." Ryu smiled again.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." Sisuke said, blushing and smiling. "For what?" Ryu asked. "For letting me be with you." Sisuke laughed, and it made Ryu realize that he was in love with her.

**Sisuke: **Yay!

**OMGitsgreen: **So how much left of the story is there?

**Sisuke: **8, 9,...

**AsTallasNaruto: **Chapters?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Paragraphs?

**Sisuke: **Maybe 10.

**Sasuke and Sakura: **Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 New Team

**Sisuke: **Hey guys!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Its time for...

**Sisuke: **Another chapter of....

{Drum Roll}

**OMGitsgreen **and **AsTallasNaruto: **Sisuke of Many Villages!

**Sisuke: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own the story, and AsTallasNaruto and FunnySmartCuteKid's usernames.

**OMGitsgreen: **On with the story!

Chapter 4 New Team

The next morning, Sisuke was healed of her injuries, thanks to her white magic of course, and waited for Ryu to come by the hospital. She got on a blue ninja skirt given by Sakura for Christmas

"So. Ryu. What's happening?" She asked him, smiling.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Ryu asked, ignoring Sisuke's question.

"I had a boyfriend. Once. His name was Manji Haruno. He was the sweetest guy you would ever meet. He was Sakura Haruno's big brother by a day. He was so nice to me. He was actually the first boy I kissed and fell in love with. He looked kind of looked like my brother, but with maroon hair for the first tone." Ryu stopped. "Ryu… Come on. I'll tell you the rest." Ryu ran to Sisuke. "One day… on a mission… Manji and I were fighting Orochimaru. I couldn't fight, or move. He put me on the ground, and let me get some rest. When I got enough rest to fight, my demon got out. My demon went to Orochimaru's side." She started to cry. "When I woke up from my demon transformation, I saw him on the ground, in pain. He wiped off my tears with his gentle hands. His last words were 'Sisuke… I love you…' Then he kissed me. After that, he died in my arms. The sun was setting when that happened. I always regret not fighting my demon to help him. That Orochimaru. I'll kill him someday. I just know it." By the time Sisuke was about to cry, her and Ryu got to their teammate. His name is Miki. And yes, he's a BOY!

"Hey guys!" Miki greeted them, "So, what's up?" He smiled.

"This is Sisuke. Our new teammate. She'll be our replacement for Sachi." Ryu announced to Miki.

"Nice to meet you Miki. Um, Ryu,"

"Yeah,"

"Who's Sachi?"

"Sachi was our old teammate. She kind of looked just like you. And…"

"And what?" Sisuke asked.

"Come closer."

Sisuke got closer to Ryu.

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"I'm over it. Besides. Its been 2 years since she died. I have to stop crying someday."

"So Sisuke." Miki said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"S-sure." She agreed.

Sisuke told Miki and Ryu everything that happed in her life before she got to the Hidden Village of Fire. She never left one single detail out.

"So… That Sasuke guy." Miki said in a Naruto impersonation, "He left the village a year ago?"

"Yeah. He did. But someday, I'm going to get him and my sister Teshamari back. No matter what happens me." Sisuke felt confident.

"So where is Sasuke?" Ryu asked.

"He's at Orochimaru's." She said with no hesitation. She then felt some pain in her heart.

"Well, its getting late." Miki said. "Bye guys." Miki went to his house.

"Bye Miki!" Ryu waved goodbye to his friend. "Hey Sisuke,"

"Yeah?" She looked at Ryu.

"How about to go to my place tonight? I live alone, so nobody will bother you but me." Ryu just said a bad joke, but Sisuke giggled to it anyway.

"Sure. That would be great," She giggled again. Ryu grabbed Sisuke's hand and brought her to his house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sisuke: ***sings* May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends.

**AsTallasNaruto: **What's the song your singing?

**Sisuke: **May angels lead you in by Jimmy Eat World Here's the link to my favorite video with the song:  
type in purely love Sasusaku on youtube and click on the video with the black and white picture of Sakura Haruno! God! (Sorry! I tried putting a link on there but it wouldn't work. Sorry!)

**OMGitsgreen: **It must be a pretty song.

**FSCK (FunnySmartCuteKid): **It has to be. Sisuke just sang it.

**Sisuke: ***hugs FSCK* Please read and review!

**FSCK: ***blush* And watch the vid that's on the link!


	5. Chapter 5 First Mission

**Sisuke: **Hey guys!

**OMGitsgreen: **We're baaaack!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Please don't sing, Sisuke.

**Sisuke: **Why?

**AsTallasNaruto:** Cause it just freaks me out.

**Sisuke: **You haven't even heard me sing in real life, dude.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Oh.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **That's true.

**Sisuke: **In this chapter, Sisuke and her new team go on their first mission.

**OMGitsgreen: **Really?

**Sisuke: **Yep.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Wow.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **I'll take it from here.

**Sisuke: **Okay! -gets ipod and comes back- -listens to The Good Left Undone by Rise Against-

**OMGitsgreen: **You idiot. -_-///

**Sisuke: **Baka-head. -sticks tounge at OMGitsgreen- Na!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Sisuke does NOT own Naruto, but she does own the story. She doesn't own the song Against all odds which is by Dejavu feat. Tasmin. And... she owns... me and my bro's usernames. -_-////

**FunyySmartCuteKid: **Why....

**Sisuke: **On with the story! Yo!

Chapter 5 First Mission

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

Sisuke woke up the next morning, realizing that she was getting hugged by Ryu the whole time. She was blushing the whole time she was up. But, you have to know, Sisuke kind of liked the extra protection when she was asleep. She got to the guest room and changed in there. After she got changed, she Went to the kitchen and made breakfast. All that she made was pancakes. Since she didn't know where the rest of the food was. -_-/// She just waited for Ryu to get up. He did a minute later.

"Hey Ryu!" Sisuke greeted him. Ryu waved. He was in his pajamas like Naruto. This actually made Sisuke giggle a little bit.

'_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears._

Sisuke thought that she didn't do a good job on the pancakes, but Ryu actually said that they were amazing. He also said that Sisuke should be a cook. She just blushed when he made those compliments.

_You're the only one, who really knew me at all._

Sisuke was really shy at breakfast. Ryu wondered why. Sisuke said, "I'm always this quiet when ever my family eats breakfast. My dad said that it was polite to let the clan eat first and then the person who made the meal to eat after them." She smiled.

"Well, your dad isn't here anymore. So, you can eat." He said smiling like Edward Cullen.

Sisuke was glad to have a friend like him. She ate her breakfast carefully, but at least she ate something. After they ate, Sisuke and Ryu went to the bridge to wait for their teammate, Miki.

An hour went by and they were bored as hell. Miki finally came.

"Miki! What the hell! Where have you been?" Sisuke was pissed off.

"He he he… Sorry guys. I got lost on the way here." Miki exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sisuke and Ryu were both PISSED off. They practically had smoke coming out of their ears.

"You're just like Kakashi-sensei!" Sisuke yelled at him.

"But guys! I was late for a reason!" Miki gave Sisuke and Ryu a scroll and a box. "Sisuke. Welcome to the Hidden Fire Village. The Hokage wanted to give you the village headband. And that scroll is our first mission."

Sisuke put her new headband on her forehead.

"So. What the mission Ryu?" She asked him.

"It's a bodyguard mission. A-rank."

Sisuke couldn't move.

"We have to make sure this guy is safe from terrorists, at all costs. He's paid little money, but he says he'll return the favor if we protect him well." Ryu explained.

"Where are we taking the client." Sisuke blurted out.

"What?" Miki asked.

"Where are we taking the client!" She demanded.

"To… the Leaf Village." Ryu answered.

"Who's the client." Sisuke demanded again.

"His name is…"

"What's his name?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened to him? Please! Tell me!" She cried.

"Sisuke… he's wanted from almost every criminal he's met in his life." Ryu explained.

"I know. I'm just wondering why a jounin would want a team of chunin-"

"Genin" Miki interrupted.

"Right. Anyway, why would a jounin want a team of genin to guide him? He's a ninja. A high-ranked ninja."

"I don't know." Miki said.

"Well, he's probably waiting for us. Let's go guys."

Sisuke and her team when to the hokage's office. Luckily, their client, Kakashi Hatake, was there reading his book.

"Hey Kaka-" Sisuke tripped and fell to the ground. She fell face-first, which… gave her a massive headache. "Uhh.. Damn! My head!" Sisuke looked down and she was on top of a sleeping girl. Sisuke stood up and grabbed the girl by the shirt. "Hello? Kid? Wake up! Wake up kid!" She said while shaking the sleeping kid. The girl woke up.

She moaned a little bit, but she woke up.

"Who are you?" She asked in a kawaii voice.

"I'm Sisuke Uchiha. You?"

"Nami Tenko."

A figure got behind her and took Nami by her shirt.

"C'mon Nami! Time to come home!" He shouted.

"Danno! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled waving her arms up and down repeatedly.

Sisuke couldn't help but giggle. It was so funny to watch! Then she had a vision about her and Itachi being in that kind of situation. Her laughter stopped. Her smile turned to a light frown. As the wind blew through the village she whispered "Nii-nii."

"You won't stop him, will you Kakashi." Sisuke asked, emotionless.

"No. Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru's. You said that if you won, you would've dragged him home and never speak of the fight. Ever. But the fight ended in a draw. Just like at Sakura's match for the chunin exams." Kakashi replied, sadly.

"I see." Sisuke put her head band on her left wrist, and got out a kunai. "I promise. That I will get Sasuke and Teshamari back, and kill my big brother Itachi." She stabbed her right hand. She didn't feel any pain.

"Sisuke! What the hell! What are you doing?!" Ryu ran up in front of her to see her face. There was no emotion showing at all.

"Sisuke-san…" Nami was depressed. She's witnessed this before by her brother when she was five years old. Danno let Nami go of the struggle that was happening earlier.

Sisuke got out of her episode minutes later. "Huh? Wha? What happened to me? Why is there a kunai in my hand?"

"Sisuke. Let me see it." Ryu suggested. She took his advice.

Unlike when Naruto stabbed himself and freaked out, Sisuke was calm about it. She's been in situations like this before.

So _take a look at me now _

'_Cause there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_That is what I gotta take._

After was done bandaging Sisuke's injury, she put a kunai covered in blood in her mouth.

"Why are you doing that, Sisuke?"

She took the kunai out of her mouth. "This is the kunai I fought Orochimaru's ninjustu with." She explained.

Miki was confused.

"Sisuke… What?"

"Huh?" She got confused.

"He said 'what'" Nami said.

"Who? He?" Sisuke pointed to Ryu.

"Not me! He." Ryu pointed at Miki.

"Huh?" Miki asked

"You said 'what'!" Ryu yelled.

"No I didn't!" Miki shouted.

"People! Stop!" Kakashi interrupted, "We have to be getting on to the mission!"

"Oh. Right." Sisuke agreed.

"Bye guys," Nami announced. "See ya soon." She grabbed her brother's hand and went home.

"Bye Nami!" Sisuke waved.

_I guess you're still the same since Sasuke left, Sisuke. I was wrong about you. _Kakashi thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sisuke: **This took me two days to write. So... be nice with the reviews!

**OMGitsgreen: **Why did you start doing this story?

**Sisuke: **I made Youtube Bulletins of Sisuke of Many Villages. Even though they were short, I had enough info to make the chapters.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Why did you start making the bulletins?

**Sisuke: **I just made random edits of Sisuke with different village signs on her headband.

**AsTallasNaruto: **What did you use to edit those pictures?

**Sisuke:** a program that's called paint . net

**OMGitsgreen: **Cool...

**Sisuke: **That's how I made your RPC, girl! -points at OMGitsgreen-

**OMGitsgreen: **Awsome!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Do you take any requests?

**Sisuke: **Yeah. For edits, videos, and stories. Why?

**AsTallasNaruto: **-inhales-

**Sisuke: **I am NOT breaking my vow, dude. I'm making a video instead. With NaruSaku.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Oh.

**Sisuke: **I have the Sony Vegas Movie Studio. I can either do an AMV, slideshow, or A mix.

**AsTallasNaruto: **A mix! Please!

**Sisuke: **Okay! Okay!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss

**Sisuke: **Hey hey!

**OMGitsgreen: **Yo!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Hey guys!

**AsTallasNaruto: **What's up dudes!

**Sisuke: **We're back!

**OMGitsgreen: **Took a while.

**Sisuke: **It's nine pages long!

**FunnySmartCuteKid **and **AsTallasNaruto: **You serious?

**Sisuke: **Would I ever lie to you guys?

**All but Sisuke: **No.

**Sisuke: **Exactly.

**OMGitsgreen: **Sisuke does not own Naruto, repeat: DOES NOT own Naruto.

**Sisuke: **Please enjoy,

**AsTallasNaruto: **And keep on reading,

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Cause...

**OMGitsgreen: **We're getting on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6 First Kiss_

Nami came back five minutes later. Her outfit was different. She was wearing a kimono from the samurai time. She was also carrying a sword.

"That's my sword…" Sisuke whispered. "That's just like my sword…"

"Okay…" Nami was confused.

"What's your sword's name?" Sisuke asked.

"It's called the Tetsusiaga. 2nd edition. Not the original." Nami explained.

"I'll be right back." Sisuke announced. She left to get something. Sisuke came back five minutes later. "Sorry guys. I had to get my sword. Its called the Mysusaiga. This sword can kill 2000 demons in one swipe."

"How do you know that?" Miki asked.

"There's a new thing, Miki. It's called READING AND STUDYING." She joked.

"C'mon guys. We got to get on with the mission." Kakashi said.

"Got it!" The team shouted.

They started the bodyguard mission. Sisuke was the leader of the mission, since she had the most experience with these kinds of assignments. Kakashi Hatake is the client. Ryu, Miki, and Nami are Sisuke's teammates. The mission is going to last for four days.

Sisuke heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

_No…Not again…_ Sisuke thought.

Sisuke used her sharingan to see into the bushes. She saw somebody. She looked further. He was carrying a weapon and he was wearing a cloak. It had to be Itachi.

"Urgh! Itachi! Get out of the bushes! Now!" She shouted at the bushes.

Itachi got out. Sisuke used her sharingan on him.

"It's a clone…" She was shocked.

"What did you say Sisuke?" Nami asked.

"Guys! My brother Itachi is here somewhere! Be on your guard! Protect Kakashi!" She ordered.

Everyone followed her orders. Sisuke scanned the woods to see if he was there. Instead, she saw the whole Akatsuki organization coming after them.

"Damn it!" She whispered to herself. "Guys! Be on you guard! The Akatsuki is coming right at us!" She shouted.

When the Akatsuki arrived, they were after one thing. Kakashi.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Snake Justu!" She shouted. Snakes came out of her sleeves, and attacked a member of the Takatsuki. That member happened to be Lizzie. When Sisuke found out that the member was Lizzie, she started freaking out.

"Ahhh! Why! Why does this need to happen!" She put her hands on the sides of her face. "Oh god why!"

"Sisuke! Sisuke! We need your help!" That was Ryu. Sisuke saw that the team was about to be attacked by the organization.

"White Magic! Protection!" She activated her special ability. White Magic. She used it to protect her friends.

"I… got… your… backs… guys… I'm… not… dying… today…" She was exhausted. Sisuke pulled out her sword. "By the power of the Uchiha Clan, I want you guys to stop!" She swayed her sword in the air 5 five times, and it made her transform. Her clothes changed from her normal outfit, to her magical one. It was a white kimono. Her hair was longer than before. Her hair was so long, that it was two feet away from her on the ground. "You guys will die if you ever hurt my friends. Now leave." She threatened the organization.

"Well, what if we don't wanna leave?" Konan asked, annoyingly.

"Then die!" Sisuke swiped her sword at Konan. Konan split in half. I'm serious guys. Konan was literally split in half.

"You can walk! That's not possible!" She was shocked.

"You should think before you swipe your sword at people, kid." Konan smart-assed Sisuke.

"You're Konan. You're part of the Akatsuki Organization. You have the ability to turn yourself into origami paper. You also have the demonic flower justu. When that justu is activated the victim is surrounded by cherry blossoms, and starts getting cuts on their body. Leaving them in extreme pain. Usually ending in death, if possible." Sisuke explained.

"You guessed right." Konan announced.

"You're only weakness is water. With a weakness like that it would be so easy to kill you." Sisuke smirked. She did a hand sign that was a water sign. She turned to her team.

"Guys. You might want to back up. FAR."

"How far?" Nami asked.

"100 feet." Sisuke answered.

"Okay." Nami and the rest of the team along with Kakashi got back as far as they could. Sisuke just didn't expect Nami to be by her side helping her.

"Nami! What are you doing!" Sisuke whispered.

"Helping you, girl!" Nami whispered.

Sisuke accepted the offer.

"By the power of the Uchiha, and the Tenko Clans," They started, "We command you. Gives us the strength to finish our enemies off!"

Thunder clapped three times, and then the lightning came. For Sisuke, the lightning was a source of power. For Nami, it was more energy.

"Wind scar!" Sisuke slayed her sword against the Akatsuki. And they went flying.

"Oh no you don't!" Nami shouted, "Ninja Art: Flash Ice Justu!" Nami's sword was glowing bright blue. Five minutes later, the whole organization was frozen.

"C'mon Sisuke. Lets finish them off." Nami suggested.

Sisuke was in shock. She didn't find Itachi in there. A figure was right behind her. Sisuke turned around slowly. It was Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi!" He called out.

Sisuke was in an illusion. The scene was black and white. Sisuke was chained to a cross. When she woke up, there were a million Itachi clones in front of her.

"If you want to kill me little sister, hate me. Despise me. Become stronger than me. Foolish little sister. This may be an illusion, but your pain will be real. No matter what you do." He said while stabbing her.

"Urgh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. She was deeply in pain. And she was crying. "Itachi!!! Why did you kill Mom! Tell me!" Sisuke shouted.

"I wanted to." He calmly replied to Sisuke, while stabbing her.

"Ahhh! You idiot! Why would you do this to me!" She cried. "Unless… you're not Itachi… and the Akatsuki are just clones. You're…. my little brother Sasuke. Are you." She stated.

Itachi smirked and then poofed to Sasuke. Sisuke was heartbroken. Sasuke disabled the tsukuyiomi, so he and Sisuke could have a talk. Sisuke got back to her friends.

"Sasuke… how could you do this to me?" Her eyes were watering, "How could you do this to your own sister?" she asked him faintly.

"You're just like everyone else, dear sister. You want me to come home, so everything will be happily ever after. Well, I don't want it to be! You treat me like the youngest brother in the family! You never got to see eye to eye with me! You never gave me advice! You never tried to protect me! That's why I have to kill you!" He shouted.

"Sasuke! You're wrong! I did whatever it took to be a good sister to you! I protected you! The clan! I treated you like the older brother! I did everything I could to get you to smile! I didn't want to fight you at all! I wanted us to be family! How could you not get it?! We tried to get revenge on Orochimaru when Laurona died! We were with each other for a long time when our teams were on fusion missions! Who told you all those lies?! Was it Orochimaru?!" She cried out.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Answer me!" She echoed. Tears were falling down her beautiful face.

"Yes… he did tell me those things. But they weren't lies, Sisuke! They are the truth!"

"No they're not Sasuke! I love you like a sister should to an older brother! I would never tell you these lies! You have to believe me!" She shouted. "Who do you believe! Orochimaru, or your twin sister that's been with you ever since we were born?"

It took a while before Sasuke could answer.

"Don't leave me big brother!" She ran up to him. Sasuke disappeared, and appeared behind Sisuke.

"I believe you… I'll be waiting at Orochimaru's place for you and Teshamari. Don't worry about me." He whispered.

Sisuke turned around.

"Don't worry." He continued, "I will be waiting for you. If you get attacked on the way to me, I'll save you." He smiled like the old days.

"Sasuke…" Sisuke whispered, smiling with tears in here eyes.

"Thank you." They both said.

Sasuke disappeared back to Orochimaru's. And the Akatsuki clones disappeared as well. Sisuke wiped her tears.

"Sisuke… What happened?" Miki asked.

"My brother Sasuke… he hasn't changed after all." She ignored Miki.

Ryu got to Sisuke and took her hand. "Let's finish the mission, Sisuke. We have 20 miles to go."

"Ha! You kidding me?" Sisuke smirled, "It looks like you're saying that 20 miles is long to walk!"

Ryu smiled.

"I can do that in my sleep!" She bragged.

"How we bet then?" He asked.

"Try this." Sisuke held one finger up. "Kakashi! Can you still dash?"

"Yeah! Um… I think so." He answered.

"Good." She turned back to Ryu. "Let's have a race. Only you and me. First one to Konoha, wins. There is no penalty. The rest of the team will probably come last, anyway."

"How about, if I win… I get to take you on a date." Ryu suggested, "And if you win, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the week."

"Good." She smirked. "I'll be waiting at the finish line, Ryu-kun."

Sisuke and Ryu got in position.

"On your mark… Get set… Go!" Nami shouted.

Ryu and Sisuke started dashing like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, we better catch up to them." Kakashi suggested. Nami and Miki nodded. They followed their fellow teammates.

Sisuke was ahead of Ryu for the time being.

Sisuke's POV:

_Ha! I'm farther away from him! This will be easy!_ She thought. But she thought wrong. She was running out of energy. Too early. _Ahh! This isn't supposed to happen! My energy is decreasing! Fast!_ "White magic: Flexibility!" She called out. Her white magic went around her body. Because of that, she did flips and amazing jumps just to get to the finish line.

_Wait… I've been through here before. It must be a genjustu_, She thought, _release!_ She did a hand sign, and the justu wore off. Sisuke grabbed a tree branch and swung to get on top of it. "Damn… I gotta get there… and fast!" She said to herself. She continued moving.

Ryu's POV:

I hope the genjustu didn't wear off yet. He thought, I have to get there before her. He kept on moving, until he grabbed a tree branch and flipped to get on top of it. Shit… She's probably there waiting for me. God. I gotta move!

Normal POV:

_I'm almost there!_ Sisuke thought, _Just a few more steps!_ Until… A flash of light came. But she was in the leaf village before Ryu.

"Uhh…" Sisuke passed out. "I made it…" She whispered.

When Ryu got there, he saw Sisuke on the ground.

"Oh my god! Sisuke!" he ran over to her, and put her in his arms. "Sisuke! Sisuke! Wake up!" He shook her gently.

"Urgh… My head… What happened?" She moaned as she woke up.

"You passed out again, girl." he said, smiling. "Glad you woke up earlier than the first."

"Wait. What? The shinobi that brought me to the hospital was you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you there all day, you know." he smiled again.

Sisuke did a surprised him with a kiss. Ryu didn't know why she did that, but he wanted this to happen. She pushed back from him a little.

"Thank you Ryu-kun." She smiled with her eyes closed.

Ryu noticed something on her arm.

"Sisuke… What's that?" He pointed to the bandana.

"Oh! This? It's my friend Yahito's. He gave me it when I was assigned the mission." She explained.

Ryu got Sisuke up and brought her to a bench. Sisuke recognized that bench.

"Ryu… the bench. This was where Sasuke and Sakura first kissed." She smiled for a moment. "She's probably dating Naruto, now." She got depressed. "My brother just had to leave… If he didn't, then my sister Teshamari would still be here… Damnit." She exclaimed.

"Then… You wouldn't of met me." Ryu cheered her up.

"You're right. I wouldn't have." Sisuke realized.

Sisuke leaned in to kiss Ryu again, when…

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?!" Kakashi laughed.

_God damnit!_ Ryu and Sisuke were angry.

"Ryu! You dog!" Miki was being obnoxious.

Sisuke and Ryu turned to Miki and the others.

"For god sakes Miki! Just shut up!" Ryu shouted.

"Miki! You're just like Naruto!" Sisuke got out a giant mallet from her average size backpack.

"Okay. What the hell! How can that fit in there?!" Ryu was surprised.

"Don't ask." She answered. "Miki!!!!!!" She ran to Miki, pissed off.

"Oh shit… Ahhh!!!!" Miki ran away from Sisuke around the village, while Sisuke was slamming her mallet repeatedly just to squish Miki. Finally, after 2 hours, she did. She just didn't expect her friends to be there when it happened.

Sisuke looked around a few times.

"Sakura! Naruto! Yahito! Naltia!" She ran up and hugged them.

"Sisuke… What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sisuke stopped hugging them. "I was sent on a mission to bring Kakashi back. Hehe…" She answered while gently bonking herself on the head with her tongue sticking out. "Hehe… sorry for all the noise I caused." She apologized.

Yahito and Naruto were looking at Ryu wondering why he was here.

"Oh! Guys," She ran to Ryu, grabbed his arm, and came back to them with him. "This is Ryu. He's my boyfriend. Well… not really. I mean, we only kissed once here. Well, anyway, he's the one who saved me when I was going to the Village of Fire." She giggled a little bit. "Oh! Sakura!"

Sakura was alert to Sisuke.

"I met up with Sasuke on the way here. He says that he's sorry for what he did to you and Naruto a year ago. He says that he's waiting for me and Teshamari at Orochimaru's. He hasn't changed from Orochimaru's power. He's still the same little brother Sasuke that was moody and smiled when no one was looking." She explained.

"Sisuke…" Sakura said, "Thank you so much!" The pink-haired girl glomped Sisuke. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura was so happy, that she couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes.

Sakura stopped glomping Sisuke. Sisuke also noticed that Naruto was happy to hear that, too.

"Hey Naruto," Sisuke called him.

"Yeah," He replied.

"I'll bring him back soon." She concluded.

Miki got up 5 minutes later.

"Oh god! Sisuke! Why did you do that?!" He asked obnoxiously like Naruto would.

"Miki! You're annoying!" She said imitating Sakura.

"Sisuke," Miki said.

"Yeah,"

"I hate you."

"I know. I'm the girl you love to hate."

"Hey guys!" Nami shouted, "We have to get Kakashi back to his home!"

"We'll do it!" Naruto and Sakura called out.

"Thanks guys." Sisuke smiled.

That ends this chapter of Sisuke of Many Villages. What will happen next? Stay tuned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sisuke: **That's it!

**OMGitsgreen: **That was long.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **No duh.

**OMGitsgreen: **What did you say?!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: ***scared* Nothing.

**OMGitsgreen: **Good.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Please read and review! And FSCK,

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yeah.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Get off of me!

**Sisuke: ***laughs* This is why I love hanging with you guys! *laughs*

**OMGitsgreen: **We make you happeh?

**Sisuke: **Yeah! *laughs*


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 Flashbacks

**Sisuke: **Aya! Gotemaiyo!

**OMGitsgreen: **Konichiwa!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Are you gonna sing Sisuke?

**Sisuke: ***looks sad* No. No I'm not.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Why?

**Sisuke: ***sings* It's all because! Of youuuu!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Why?

**Sisuke:** *stops singing*You told me that I was freaking you out whenever I sang.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Why did I say that?

**Sisuke: ***sings like beyonce* 'Cause your just a boy! You don't know how it feels to be a girl that doesn't! Fit in!

**AsTallasNaruto: **I'm sorry. There. You feel better?

**Sisuke: ***stops singing again* Maybe... Let me call you pipsqueak.

**AsTallasNaruto: **No!

**Sisuke: **Fine then. Narutard.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Oh snap!

**Sisuke:** Is it gonna be Pipsqueak, Narutard, or neither?

**AsTallasNaruto: **Neither.

**Sisuke: **Then let me sing!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Okay.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Sisuke may not own Naruto, but she does own the story.

**Sisuke: **And you and your bro's usernames!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yeah.

**OMGitsgreen: **On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7 Flashbacks

"Ahh!" Sisuke woke up from her sleep.

"What is it?" Ryu asked her, sleepy.

"Oh. Its nothing." She lied. "Good night."

"Night."

They both went back to sleep. Let's see what Sisuke's dreaming. Shall we?

Sisuke was dreaming about her old friend Laurona, and the day she died.

"Laurona! Hey! Laurona!" Little Sisuke called out to her friend. "Laurona! Wait up!" She laughed. Sisuke tripped on a root. "Aya…" She said to herself.

"God Sisuke-san," Laurona said, "you're so clumsy." She joked.

Sisuke blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hey. Sisuke. Manji-kun is looking right at you." Laurona chuckled.

Sisuke got up immediately after Laurona said that. And she was right. Manji was looking right at her. Sisuke looked in the opposite direction to Manji-kun's eyes. He looked away quickly, smiling and blushing. Sisuke smiled.

"C'mon Sisuke-san," Laurona said, "We have to get to work."

Sisuke nodded. And she walked with her friend to the garden.

"Hey, Laurona…" Sisuke said.

"Yeah,"

"Why are we here?" Sisuke asked.

"The teacher said that we have to get different flowers to make a bouquet that describes our personality." Laurona explained while she sat in the grass.

"Oh." Sisuke did the same.

The two were searching for flowers, until a man in a long brown coat and same color top-hat came up to them.

"Hello you two." He greeted them, creepily. He liked his lips with his snake-like tongue.

Sisuke was about to puke. Laurona… she was just freaked out by the way she has to look at the guy's face. I mean seriously. That guys face was UGLY.

"My name is Orochimaru. I would like to fight you two for a test of mine."

"Ew…" Sisuke said with the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Why would we want to fight you?!" Laurona shouted at Orochimaru. "You don't even know us! Why even bother?"

"You seem right… for a little girl. But you're partly wrong. I do know you two, and I just want to test your strengths." Orochimaru answered.

Iruka saw that Orochimaru was here, so he called the class in so they could be safe. This is Sisuke's and Laurona's fight now. He thought.

The fight began.

Like when Sasuke and Sakura were in the forest of death, Orochimaru used his genjustu on Sisuke and Laurona. (This illusion is too brutal for words. But I'm going to tell you anyway.)

"Even though we stand here ready to fight," Orochimaru stated, "One of us will survive, and the other will be dead." Once he said that, he touched his eye, and the terror began.

Both Sisuke and Laurona were hit. Sisuke saw the death that she thought would be in the future when she was older. Laurona thought that about her death, too. Boy was she wrong.

Laurona's death was hideous. Her body was looked like it was stabbed to death, there was blood on the side of the school building, and there were screams of innocent people in the background.

Sisuke's death was more brutal than that. Her body was like it was stabbed repeatedly with the same weapon. Her clothes looked like they were ripped with a kunai repeatedly. Blood was everywhere.

After the ninjustu was over, Sisuke and Laurona fell to the ground in fear. They couldn't move.

Sisuke threw up on the ground because of the gore. Then, a figure appeared.

"Manji-kun…?" She asked herself.

It was Manji's ghost. In Ryu's body?!

"Ahh! Don't go! Please!" Sisuke shouted while waking up. She looked around, and the sun was up. Ryu was gone. She got downstairs and saw him praying.

"What are you doing Ryu?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"Oh. Sisuke. You're up. I was praying." He answered.

"I heard what happened to your clan. I know how you feel when no one's around."

"That Deidara. He did it for no reason. He's going to die by my hands someday." Ryu got tense.

Sisuke got over to him and held his hands. "Its gonna be okay Ryu. Don't worry. Itachi killed my clan and I promised the same thing. But holding a grudge against someone isn't good for you. I should know. Sasuke almost died because of it." She tried to comfort Ryu. Unfortunately she started crying again. Ryu put his hands on each sides of her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Its okay, Sisuke." He comforted her.

Sisuke leaned in to kiss him, again, but Miki and Nami came in at the last minute.

* * *

**OMGitsgreen: **What is with you, and the not kissing?!

**Sisuke: **Nothing! Just go on on the story!

* * *

_Damnit… AGAIN!_ Sisuke was angry again.

"Hey guys! We got another mission!" Nami alerted them. "It's a B-rank!" She threw the scroll at Sisuke, and it hit her in the head.

"Aya!" She fell. "Ow… That hurts… Look. Birdies." She was hallucinating.

"She's okay." Ryu announced. He helped Sisuke get up.

"Ow… Okay. Never do that again Nami. Ow…" She had her hand holding her forehead. "What's the mission for?" Sisuke asked Nami.

"Well, Miki and I have been thinking, and we think that you and Ryu should do it."

"It's a survival mission?" She asked while reading the scroll.

"Yeah. Since you guys were doing so well on our last mission, you guys would be perfect for this." Nami answered.

Sisuke blushed. A mission alone with Ryu? She thought. Then her inner self took over. _Cha! Finally! Yeah! Good things to happen to good people!_

Sisuke looked up at Ryu. He just smiled. Sisuke did the same.

"We accept the mission." Ryu said.

"Good!" Miki smiled.

"Who cares, Ryu. You're just going to flirt with Sisuke." Miki was being annoying, again.

"Miki!" Sisuke and Ryu blushed. Nami and Miki started laughing.

"Your mission starts in 2 hours, guys." Miki said.

"Good luck!" Nami and Miki closed the door.

Sisuke's stomach growled. She got embarrassed and blushed brighter than ever. Her face was practically glowing.

"Sisuke. You okay?" His forehead was touching hers. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Oh! Ryu! It's nothing!" She lied. "I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She lied again. "Let's get ready for the mission!" She held one thumb up.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded.

Sisuke and Ryu got ready for their mission. In exactly two hours, they were at the hokage's office, waiting for what they have to do.

"What's our survival test, hokage?" Ryu asked.

"Your survival test is everything that happens on an A-rank mission." The hokage said.

* * *

**AsTallasNaruto: **What's the Hokage's name?

**Sisuke: **I dunno! Just keep reading!

* * *

_Oh great. Another one._ Sisuke thought, _Isn't one just enough?_

"Thank you Hokage." Ryu said. Sisuke and Ryu bowed, and walked out of the room.

"Aya! Why!" She shouted into the sky, "Why does this need to happen?!"

"I know. This is my second time too. I've done this two years ago with my girlfriend." Ryu replied.

"I've done this with Manji-kun, once. It lasted only for-"

"Two days." Ryu interrupted.

Sisuke stopped. "Yeah. Exactly. That's how long it took Manji-kun and I to finish. How did you know?"

"It took Sachi and me two days to complete it too. I just thought it took you and Manji shorter." He answered.

"Like what?"

" An hour. A day tops."

"Well, you weren't there to see how we stunk." She laughed. "I was so bad, I tripped on a root five times."

"You think that's bad, I fell on ten branches after doing that concentration justu on the trees." He laughed.

"Ooooh… That gotta hurt." She said with some sympathy.

"Yeah. It did. Man. I can still picture it. You should've seen what my face looked like."

"So… How did you get your teams here?" Sisuke asked while changing the subject.

"We get to choose whoever we want in your group. Sensei's. They were random." Ryu answered.

"Lucky. In the Leaf Village, our teams were random. If you had luck, you would be with the people you wanted to. I wanted to be with Sasuke and Sakura. Instead, I got to be with my best childhood friends, Manji Haruno and Yahito Uzumaki."

"So… How was your first kiss?" Ryu changed the subject.

"You're bringing that up? Oh god!" Sisuke laughed. "Me and Manji-kun? Man! It was an accident when we were little. At least, I think it was." She answered. "It happened when we were little. He used to walk with his sister, Sakura, Sasuke, and me to school. One day, Sasuke and Sakura left early. So me and Manji-kun had to walk to school together. Man. You should've seen us. He got in front of me and tripped me by accident. He fell on the ground, And I landed on top of him. Next thing you know, we just kissed. Other than that, it took me three weeks just to get used to it. How did yours go Ryu-kun?"

"The same way. Except for the sister part. And I tripped Sachi." Ryu laughed.

"How did you do it?"

"I'd rather show you then tell you." He was about to trip Sisuke. Sisuke, without even knowing, was waiting for something to happen. It did. Sisuke fell on top of Ryu. She couldn't help but kiss him. She smiled after that.

* * *

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **That was a lame line.

**Sisuke: **I know! I know! Just get back to the story!

* * *

"Sisuke…" Ryu said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ryu-kun." She kissed him again and got up. "C'mon, lover-boy. We gotta get to the woods." She held out her hand to get Ryu up.

"What ever kid." He joked. "Race ya!" He started to run.

She smiled again.

"Hey! Ryu!" She laughed and follow him.

When Ryu and Sisuke got to the woods, they were ready for anything. Sisuke heard something coming from the bushes.

"Welcome to the testing of an A-rank mission Ryu and Sisuke." A voice said. Even though they recognized the voice, they were still alert. A person got out of the bushes, and it was Miki.

"Hi guys!" Miki greeted them.

"Hiya!" Sisuke threw a kunai at him. Miki dodged it.

"Sisuke! What the hell?" Ryu was confused.

"That's not Miki, Ryu. Just look. Miki is right handed. And second of all, did you check out that move? That wasn't a Miki move. Not in a million years. You have a better chance… teaching it to a hamster." She explained acting like Sasuke.

"Yeah. You're right." Ryu agreed. "Just who are you? If your too scared to show your true form, We'll make you."

Miki just stood there.

Sisuke activated her sharingan, and Ryu was about to do his justu.

* * *

**Sisuke: **That's how far I got.

**OMGitsgreen: **Wow.

**AsTallasNaruto: **You gonna finish?

**Sisuke: **Must... Watch... Dracula vs Batman...

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Uh... Okay.

**Sisuke: **Why you sayin' that?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **What?

**Sisuke: **Why you sayin' that?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **I dunno.

**Sisuke: **Dude. I've known you for 7 years. 7 YEARS! I know you better than that shit.

**OMGitsgreen: ***hits Sisuke*

**Sisuke: **Ow! Girl, what was that for?!

**OMGitsgreen: **You swore!

**Sisuke:** You do that at school!

**OMGitsgreen: **No I don't!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Please read and review!


End file.
